


Reputation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #305: Reputation. </p>
<p><b>Warning(s)/Genre:</b> None. Loosely based on <a href="http://www.buzzfeed.com/elliewoodward/harry-potter-twitter-bants-ftw?bffb&utm_term=4ldqpgp#.lh3ZeQ82YN">Matt Lewis' recent photo spread</a>. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #305: Reputation. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** None. Loosely based on [Matt Lewis' recent photo spread](http://www.buzzfeed.com/elliewoodward/harry-potter-twitter-bants-ftw?bffb&utm_term=4ldqpgp#.lh3ZeQ82YN). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reputation

~

“You’re going to have quite the reputation after you do this,” said Harry. 

Neville smiled. “You’re doing it, too,” he pointed out. “What about your reputation?”

Harry shrugged. “People will figure I’m only doing it because I came out. You on the other hand--” 

“I don’t care if people think I’m gay. Ginny knows the truth, and that’s what’s important.” Neville chuckled. “Plus, even though I’m not gay, I’m a fan.”

“Severus and I appreciate that.” Harry grinned. “Looks like the photographer’s ready for you. See you after.” 

Neville nodded and, as the photographer approached, prepared for the photo shoot.

~

At first, Neville was self-conscious about posing only in his pants. That soon passed, however, and within minutes he was comfortable, assuming whatever position the photographer requested. All too soon the shoot was over.

“You’re a joy to work with,” said the photographer. “I wasn’t sure what to expect, given your reputation as a hero.” 

Neville smiled. “Thanks. As long as you didn’t expect me to produce the sword of Gryffindor, I figured it’d be fine.” 

The photographer gave him a slow once-over. “Actually, I’d say your personal sword is far more impressive.” 

Neville wasn’t sure he’d ever stop blushing.

~

When the magazine came out, Ginny showed everyone. Neville downplayed the photo spread, but it did his reputation good, even helping his flower shop business flourish. 

His most embarrassing moment came when he had dinner at the Burrow, and Molly pulled out the mag. “Ginny showed me your article,” she said. “Interesting.”

Neville coughed. “Ma’am.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “You know I support you in all your endeavours, dear.” 

Relieved, Neville smiled. “Thank you.” 

“But please, keep your clothes on next time. For me.” 

Neville blushed. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Ginny leaned close. “As long as you take them off for me.” 

~


End file.
